


Stupid for You

by gryphsglitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryphsglitch/pseuds/gryphsglitch
Summary: Chihiro and Kazuichi get together on the contingency that if they were still single in a year, they'd start dating. Kazuichi soon after imposes that if they're still dating after some years, they should get married. grappling with feelings of unrequited love for their high school crushes, they help each other through it and become the kind of caring couple the two of them thought they'd only find in a dollar store romance novel.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I drank the Kazuichi x Chihiro kool-aid and NOTHING can stop me
> 
> Also per all my fics, Chihiro's a cis guy and uses he/him pronouns. deal w/ it.

Chihiro leaned back in his chair, groaning. For the umpteenth time, he asked Kazuichi to test his particularly tough string of code

“They’re not gonna do it,” Kazuichi said, backing up from the shoulder he was fine tuning.

“Just humor me. Please?” Chihiro would ask, with the most puppy-dog eyes he could muster for having been awake for upwards of twenty four hours. Kazuichi sighed, giving Chihiro’s hair a ruffle. 

“Go for it.”

“Thank you!!” Chihiro pulled up a picture of a Minnow on his laptop and brought it over to the robot. “Hey, Suki! Do you see the minnow fin?”

Suki, the robot the two of them were working on at the moment, answered without moving their jaw, which was, admittedly, one of the creepiest parts about making highly intelligent AIs with bodies that made them really more like androids. There was always a time they could answer but Chihiro and Kaz would have a giant metal skeleton in their room with limited functionality in regards to movement. 

Suki’s eyes lit up, quite literally, there were LEDs in their camera eyes to help with seeing in the dark. “Yes. Tylenol.” 

Chihiro frowned, and Kazuichi howled like an idiot. 

“God, you better hope that Suki’s just fucking with you here, because that’s kind of hilarious,” Kaz laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes with the heel of his palm.

Chihiro stared at the robot, frowning. “The answer was Acetaminophen.” 

“I know you love that stupid meme. I didn’t realize how hard you would wheeze and gasp for breath when I first showed you it.,” Kazuichi looks at his friend, upset that he was so disappointed, “I’m sorry they didn’t say ‘I see the minnow fin’ really fast. Aren’t you programming it to be something like an assistance robot for the elderly, though? Wouldn’t they, like, need it to say the more common or brand names for certain drugs?” 

Chihiro sighed, a little frustrated with himself. “I know, just… sometimes it never hurts to make them have a sense of humor, you know?” Chihiro takes a deep breath, trying to reason with his higher consciousness through the heavy haze of exhaustion that has been sitting on his eyelids.

Kazuichi keeps staring at his friend, taking in all his features, including the pronounced, dark bags under his eyes. “Chi, you look super tired. You wanna get some sleep and work on Suki after we get at least eight hours of sleep?”  
Chihiro nods, closing his laptop. He places it on the desk and takes off his jacket, Kazuichi following suit and taking off his jumpsuit once he puts away a tool or two.

“Kazzy. You don’t have to come to bed with me if you aren’t tired, you know…” chihiro kicks off his shoes, peels off his socks, and unbuttons his suspenders, reaching for his pajamas. 

Kazuichi gives him a quick forehead smooch. “Who’s gonna make sure you get to sleep, though?” 

The little programmer blushed heavily. Despite he and Kaz being a couple for about a month now, he still wasn’t used to the displays of affection. Or the fact that the two of them basically resided in Chihiro’s dorm room. It was a… relatively well kept secret from everyone else. Not nearly as well-kept that Chihiro wasn’t a girl, but pretty damn well-kept. Chihiro curls up on the bed with Kazuichi, burying his head in the larger man’s chest. 

Souda was just as happy to pet Chihiro’s hair and listen to him breathe. The mechanic’s heart fluttered when Chihiro would absent-mindedly nuzzle his boyfriend with his cheek, little squeaks coming out of Fujisaki’s slightly parted lips. 

“Kazzy… I know you… kind of found out by accident… but I’ve been thinking…” murmured Chihiro.

“Thinking ‘bout what, Chi?” Kaz combs through a small tangle in Chihiro’s hair with his fingers.

“You know… about being a boy. I think…. I think I should tell everyone. Like… We’re getting dangerously close to graduating… I don’t want to live in fear anymore.” 

Souda closes his eyes, hugging Fujisaki tight. “I know you don’t. Whatever you wanna do, I’m here for you.”

Chi chuckles, “Even if Sonia dumps Gundam and asks you on a date?” 

“Hey!! That’s an extenuating circumstance!! I’m sure if that biker beefcake asked you on a date you’d totally say yes!!”

“The ‘Biker Beefcake’ in question is named Mondo… and… I honestly don’t know. I know when we initially started doing stuff together you were so enamored… and, it… feels nice to be wanted, you know? … not that I don’t find you enamored now!!”

Kaz kissed his boyfriend’s head. “Get some sleep. You need it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chihiro remembered when they first started “flirting,” almost. Kaz had fixed Chi’s student ID after he hacked into the school’s mainframe to see if he could install Alter Ego on an administrative level. Kazuichi found out at that time that, despite the way Chihiro looked and his feminine mannerisms, He was, in fact, a guy. The mechanic only said something about it in private, he was remarkably understanding. Chihiro said he’d take Kaz out for lunch, and he did. They hit it off, despite Chihiro always being sort of intimidated by Kazuichi, he found Kazuichi was the same way towards him. From that day forward they started working together on little androids. The first one was a doll-sized body for Alter Ego, so they could run around and be more “human,” So-to-speak. Souda posed an interesting proposition.

“Hey,” He said, “If we’re both single at this time next year, we should totally go out!”

Chihiro blinked a few times, “Like… as partners?”

“Yeah!! You and I both have an unhealthy obsession with people who may or may not ever be interested in us. Why don’t we just. Cut our losses and like each other! You’re… seriously cool, y’know? I-if you want to that is!!” Kaz backpedaled. 

Chi smiled, flattered. “Okay. You have a deal. Alter Ego? Set me a reminder for one year from now, to the hour. Remind me, if Kazuichi and I are still single then, to go out with him.” 

“Will do master!”

And then, one year later, as Kaz and Chi were searching through the stockroom for servo motors for their newest robot, Suki, Alter Ego popped their head out of Chihiro’s backpack.

“Master!! You told me to remind you in one year, to the hour!!” A.E. called.

“About what? Shit, did I accidentally leave my clothes in the laundry room for a year?” Chi replied.

“Is-- Is that a common thing?” Kaz sounded concerned.

“No, no!” Alter Ego jumped out of the bag and landed on the floor with a perfect dismount. “You two have to go on a date!!” they giggle excitedly, “Oh, I’ve waited for such a long time for Master to get a boyfriend!! He cries about it at night sometimes, and I’ve been so concerned! I’ve signed him up to a lot of those online dating sites without him knowing, really OKCupid should be called mediocre-at-best-Cupid!” The little ¼ scale AI prattled on, as Chihiro just kind of. Picked them up, turned them off, and placed them back in his bag. 

“Well. A deal is a deal. Sorry I forgot!” Chihiro smirked, “I will have to check into those garbage dating sites though, make sure none of them have any super important information of mine.”

Kaz laughed, having secretly never forgotten what he said, just waiting for the right moment to bring it up. “I guess it was a good deal then!!” he smiles broadly, ruffling Chihiro’s hair.


End file.
